


Eyes

by bellemyers



Category: Minecraft diaries - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Heterochromia Soulmate AU, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Zenix is mentioned, mcd Garmau is canon king, uh very short and kinda fluffy tho I was gonna end it in angst lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemyers/pseuds/bellemyers
Summary: After Zenix’s attack on the village, Aphmau goes down to the mine to check on Garroth, and discoversmuchmore than she expected.or i wanted heterochromia garmau and mcd just HANDED the opportunity to me





	Eyes

Aphmau carefully walked down the steps to the village mine, trying to not startle anyone that might still be down there. After the attack from Zenix, she couldn’t be sure that no one besides Garroth was seeking shelter in the concealed place. After all, if she had to hide from an attacker, this is where she would run to. Only a select few individuals even knew the mine existed. 

She rubbed her left eye forcefully, trying to get rid of the ever-growing tingle that was always _quite_ strong when she was close to Garroth. Of course, she didn’t think that it had something to do with her soulmate bond, as she wasn’t entirely sure which eye belonged to her and which one was her soulmate’s. (Secretly, she hoped that her soulmate was the one with the gorgeous blue eye, as it was as clear as the river near Phoenix Drop and just as exquisite. She would bet money that her soulmate was beautiful.) The memory loss that had always haunted her had become quite the issue, when regarding the prospect of soulmates, and she knew there was no way she could’ve met her soulmate before, as her eyes were still different colors. Right? 

There were stories, of course, about people born naturally with two different eye colors, but Aphmau prayed to Irene that that wasn’t the case. While she may be a Lord, and nearly always too busy for love, she still wanted to be able to find it someday.

Breaking out of her thoughts, she scanned the small area that was the top of the mine, first looking left to see if Garroth was there. No figure in stunning white armor greeted her, so she turned the other way, and at the end of the hall, a man with blonde hair stood, facing the wall as if in shame.

“Garroth?” She whisper-shouted, and the figure flinched.

“Lady Aphmau,” his voice answered, much less tinny and younger than it seemed with his helmet on. Funny- she’s imagined him being a lot older than what he looked and sounded like. 

“You’ve come to see me,” he said quietly, almost regretfully.

“Of course, Garroth!” she replied quickly, very slowly making her way towards him. “I was worried about you, and I wanted to thank you for protecting the village while I was gone, even at the risk of revealing...” she hesitated, thinking very carefully through her next few words. “Your face,” she finished softly, slowing her already snail’s-pace approach.

“I’m the head guard. You trusted me. It was the least I could do,” he responded coolly. 

“Especially after... after Zenix.” A visible shiver overtook his body, and he hugged himself right. Aphmau’s brow furrowed.

“What Zenix did wasn’t your fault, Garroth,” she said, coming closer to him. “There was no way you could have known.” 

He sighed, and she gently placed a hand on his shoulder, now that she was close enough.

“But I should’ve,” he whispered. Her ears strained to catch the rest. “I’d known him for nearly three years. I should’ve known something was up- that something was wrong.”

“May I?” Aphmau asked, reaching her arms out towards him, even though it was hard as he turned away.

Garroth didn’t respond, but instead hugged her tightly, squeezing as if she was the last connection he had to the world of the living. As she rubbed his back, she realized she might be. 

After just a few more moments, Garroth let go of her, backing away and looking down. “I’m sorry, milady,” he said, his voice hushed.

“I should learn to control my-“ 

“No, Garroth, please.” She took his hands in hers. “Never apologize for being you.”

He looked up at her in surprise, and then he gasped.

And she stood in shock.

His left eye was brown, the same color as hers, but his right was the crystal-clean blue that Aphmau had seen reflected in the mirror so many times. They were a perfect set, a matched pair, and her left eye began tingling as she watched his swirl around, slowly returning to the blue that it had once been.

“Garroth, are you my...”

“Soulmate,” he said, reaching up and rubbing his now blue left eye. “I think I might be your soulmate.”

“Why do you think it never activated before?” Aphmau asked, gently tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, nervous at the idea that her head guard- the person she trusted the most in all of Ru’uan- could be her soulmate. “I mean, I’ve known you for _months_ now.”

Garroth rubbed the back of his neck. “Maybe it’s because we’ve never looked each other in the eye before? I’ve always been wearing my helm, and while I saw your blue eye, I never thought that...”

“That it was _your_ blue eye.”

“Exactly.”

“So what does that mean?” Aphmau asked, hesitant. “Are we.-”

Garroth pulled her to his chest, the much shorter girl stumbling over her feet as he did so. “Now,” he said, close enough for her to feel his breath, “comes the moment people have dreamed of for years.”

He tucked her hair behind her ear, and gently cupped her cheek. “May I?”

She smiled. “Yes, you may.”

Their lips met softly, carefully, and it only lasted for a moment before he pulled back again. 

She looked up at him, confused. 

Garroth just shook his head and smiled.

And it was the first time she saw his dazzling grin, and by Irene, she wasn’t about to make it the last.

Aphmau pulled him down towards her again, and they kissed, and were complete.

**Author's Note:**

> very tiny, I know, but I’m getting my feet wet in this whole one shot thing and soulmate au’s, and if you add heterochromia and Garmau to the mix, then I’m a goner  
anyway, I hope u enjoyed. more stuff coming soon. aphmau and ml. yea. more soulmates. im a sucker for soulmates.  
have good dnaiyght


End file.
